five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/Steve Lore: Log Of A Security Guard
Log Entry: Day #1 " So yeah...... I am a security guard. I work..... At this place. Steve's Magical Palace. They needed a security guard. So I took the job. I will be logging everything that happens during my shift while I am here. (Footsteps and demonic laughter is heard in the background) Oh yeah..... I gotta watch these four animatronics at this kids place. Thing is........ Everyone says I am crazy. But these aren't your everyday kids animatronics. These things murder new security guards. And leave no trace of their messy demise. We don't know where they went. But I know these animatronics did..... SOMETHING..... To make them die. Nobody else believes me. I will get fired in five days because of my " unstableness ". Heh.... That vacuum cleaner is the thing I fear the most.... It has rows of sharp teeth and it cleans up guards like me..... Apparently it was stolen and modified years ago..... And they found no way to remove the sharp teeth. So they kept it like that. (A loud music box is heard) Oh no. That thing is moving right now. I think I should- " Log Entry: Day #2 " You won't believe it. I survived another day. I should be fired in 4 days. This is looking good. I would have left. But I was locked in. I never thought that Delta thing was safe......... It always seems off. Like.......... It laughs...... And stares at the cameras........ It is creepy. My logs will get shorter. Because this isn't my first day here. So the animatronics move faster then ever. (A laughing sound along with crunching is heard in the background) Uhhhh....... See what I mean? These things are creepy..... (A cranking sound is heard) OH SH- " Log Entry: Day #3 " Yeah. You thought I was dead. Didn't you? I am still alive. I just almost got killed by Delta. He somehow grabbed one of my blast doors and lifted it up. My guess is that the power was low. So he could do that. Because animatronics can't just lift up blast doors. Anyway, I just will hold out here. Oh.... Hi Steve. (Loud banging and scratching is heard) He almost broke my office window because I didn't pay any attention to him..... And I closed the office window blast door just in time. (Two slamming sounds are heard) I am gonna keep both blast doors shut. The window one is already shut. It is 6:54 anyway. I will stay like this for the rest of the night....... So yeah. I guess I will just stay here. Come onnnn......... (Two minutes of dead air) sorry. Lost contact. Anyway. It is 6:58. Only two minutes to go. (Flickering sounds are heard along with sparking) Oh no. My power is gonna die because I kept the doors closed for too long...... (A loud voice that says " POWER SHUTDOWN " plays at least four times) Oh no.... There goes my po- " Log Entry: Day #4 " My power went out last night. Then Steve came, and I survived. As usual. (A loud music box plays) Oh no..... That vacuum cleaner is out.... Well.... I will just..... Huh?...... He is gone....... HE IS GONE!!!!! I can't use the transmissions......Huh...... Why won't the doors work?.... Is there a glitch?.... (A whispering voice that says " HeLlO " is heard in the background) Oh no...... Delta is at the left door..... (Radio static is heard along with laughing) Creator is at my right........ Well.......... Steve is at my window....... (A loud smashing sound is heard along with a scream) AGH! HE SMASHED MY WINDOW!!!!...... I am surrounded......... Well...... To think it would end like this..... Just remember..... Never come to this horrid place- (a dragging sound is heard, along with a bloodcurdling scream and then the log ends) " Log Entry: NIGHTMARE #5 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01000100 01000101 01010010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000101 00101110 Category:Blog posts